The Bug
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: All is well on Dream street until a bug starts going round afecting the younger vehicles wich leaves the outher's wondering what to do until newfriend Phoenix tells them about a flower that may cure the young one's can they find the flowers or not?
1. A normal day?

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy or Half Pint they belong to platinum films, however Network, Snowy, Glass and Phoenix belong to me.**

* * *

It was a normal sunny morning in Dream Street and Daisy a white police car was smiling at her two children Network and Snowy. The two only being a week old.

Network was a breakdown truck like his father exept he was dark yellow and where his father had a red B on his sides, Network had a orange N on both his sides.

Snowy was a white police car like her mother exept she had a icy blue snowflake on her right side.

Daisy smiled, she was waiting for the twins father Buddy to return from dropping their friend Phoenix off at her school.

"Morning sis, how're Net and Snow?" a male voice asked from behind Daisy.

"Their fine Glass" Daisy replied.

"Their only a week old and you've given them nicknames already" she chuckled.

Network looked at the light blue police car and smiled seeing his uncle.

He squeaked two times as he would't be able to talk until he received magic from his parents.

"I think somebody wants to say hello" Daisy said.

Glass smiled.

"Good morning Network. Good morning Snowy" he said.

Network smiled and ran around Glass while Snowy stayed by Daisy's side.

"She's just like you were when you were her age" Glass commented.

"So when's Buddy suppose to be back?" he asked.

"BOO!" a voice said from behind the two scaring the two police cars halfway to the moon while Network and Snowy giggled.

"Not funny Buddy" Daisy said looking at her boyfriend.

The light yellow breakdown truck smiled.

"Sorry Daisy, but that was suppose to be for Glass" he said.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Sure" she muttered.

"How's Half Pint doing this morning" Buddy asked as he had been away all morning so didn't have time to check on his milk float friend.

"Not any better" Glass replied.

"I've never known him to be this ill so fast" Daisy said.

"Well as long as Network and Snowy don't catch whatever he has we shouldn't be too concerned" Buddy said.

Daisy nodded.

However when Network started to sneeze continuously Buddy and Daisy looked at each other worried.

Somehow Network had caught Half Pint's bug.


	2. Seperated

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy or Half Pint they belong to platinum films, however Network, Snowy, Phoenix and Dylan belong to me.**

* * *

As Network continued sneezing uncontrollably Buddy made a decision

"We have to separate them I'll take Network to the depot" Buddy said.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked as the two had never been separated before.

"I'm afraid so" Buddy replied.

"Ok" Daisy sighed.

Buddy picked up Network and carried him back to his home but Network was trying to free himself.

When they got back Buddy gently put Network down.

"I'm sorry Network but its for both you and your sisters good" Buddy said.

Network tried to run out of the depot but Buddy put him back in.

"No Network you have to stay here" Buddy said firmly, but Network had other ideas and for the rest of the day tried to escape.

Buddy was about to give up when he remembered what the time was.

"Oh no I've got to pick Phoenix up" Buddy said.

"Don't worry Buddy I'll make sure Network doesn't run off" Teck told Buddy.

"Thanks Teck" Buddy said and raced out of Dream Street as fast as his wheel's would let him.

Meanwhile a tall brown haired girl was sitting on a wall by a quiet village road.

"Oh come on Bud I know taking care of Network and Snowy is a big job but without you I cant get back to Dream Street" she said to herself.

"Buddy late again?" a tall blond haired boy asked.

"Yep but you cant blame him Dylan you know that" the girl replied.

"I know Phoen I know, well I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" Dylan said.

"Bye Dylan" Phoenix said.

"Oh where oh where has my friend gone oh where oh where can he be?" Phoenix sang to herself then she heard a noise that made her smile.

As Buddy turned up he looked like a normal pick up truck to everyone else except Phoenix.

"You're late" Phoenix smiled jumping down off the wall.

"I know I'm sorry I lost track of time" Buddy said out of breath.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Phoenix said.

"Hop in" Buddy said.

Phoenix was glad only her and Dylan could hear Buddy talking.

"Thanks" she said and got in.

On the way back Buddy explained to Phoenix about the bug.

"Are you sure it isn't just Rodney and Jack using the sneezing powder again?" Phoenix asked.

"No Glass took it off them about five weeks ago" Buddy replied.

"Well...no it couldn't be" Phoenix said.

"Could be what?" Buddy asked.

"I need to fly until we get to Dream Street" Phoenix said.

Buddy stopped to let Phoenix out.

"Thank you" Phoenix said tacking off an amulet turning her in to a rainbow dragoness.

"So what do you think of this bug?" Buddy asked.

"Well it sounds like the Osterhagapatorius bug to me" Phoenix replied.

"The what? Buddy said.

"Well if it is the bug the only cure for it is about seventy miles south west" Phoenix said.

"Really are you sure?" Buddy asked.

"Have I ever took you the wrong way before?" Phoenix asked.

"No but I think you should see for yourself first" Buddy said.

"Ok" Phoenix said they were close to Dream Street now Phoenix just hoped she was wrong about the bug.

* * *

Note: if you are a little confused the word Osterhagapatorius is made up from the words Osterhagen key and Raxacoricofallapatorius if you watch doctor who you'll know what they are.

Also Dylan is Phoenix's human friend. And the word's half dragon meens that Phoenix was born as a dragon but one of her parents is human so therefor she is half human half dragon. Sorry for any confusion


	3. Osterhagapatorius

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Half Pint or Teck they belong to platinum films, however Network, Snowy, Phoenix belong to me.**

* * *

When the two got back Buddy went to check Network.

"How is he?" Buddy asked.

"Not well I'm afraid it seems Snowy has caught the bug as well" Teck replied.

"So Half Pint, Network and Snowy have this bug?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah I just don't understand one minuet Half Pint's fine the next minuet he fell ill" Buddy said.

"Do you mind if I go and see him?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure" Buddy said Phoenix walked over to Half Pint's home.

"Hey champ felling better?" Phoenix asked.

The white milf float with light blue windows, nose and letters on the top of his head spelling his name was too ill to talk so shook his head.

"You'll get better don't worry" Phoenix said looking at her friend.

She gently placed her paw on Half Pint's head but quickly pulled it away when her paw got burned.

"Yow!" Phoenix said using her ice powers to stop her paw hurting.

"I'd better tell Teck about this" Phoenix said and limped off to tell him what happened.

"Half Pint is on fire I've just got a burn from him" Phoenix said showing her friends her burnt paw.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Buddy asked.

"No Buddy I'm afraid I haven't" Teck replied.

"Oww I believe I have" Phoenix said Buddy looked worried.

"It's that bug you told me about isn't it?" Buddy asked.

"I'm afraid so Buddy it is the Osterhagapatorius bug" she replied.

"And your magic spray wont be able to cure it" she added.

"What dose this bug do Phoenix? You have more knowledge of it" Teck asked.

"Well the bug normally only affects the youngest living in the area if left untreated it can become worse" Phoenix started.

"It starts off as just a cold or hay fever. It all depends on the time of year if someone got in say winter the bug would make them really hot to touch but if it was the middle of summer then the person would become freezing to the touch and feel it as well" Phoenix explained.

"How bad could it get?" Buddy asked even though Phoenix had just explained.

"Very very very bad" Phoenix said.

Buddy gulped.

"Daisy wont like this no not one bit" he said.

"There is a cure though a rare flower that grows in the shadows of the black forest but once it is picked you will only have ten minuets to make the potion before the flowers disappear" Phoenix finished.

Buddy looked up.

"Wait didn't you say the cure is only found seventy miles south west?" Buddy asked.

"Yes but I would need to get back in less than ten minuets or I cannot make the cure" Phoenix replied.

Buddy looked down he knew he wasn't fast enough.

But he knew someone that was.


	4. Getting the cure

**Note I do NOT own any Dream Street characters they all belong to the original creators I do however own Network, Snowy and Phoenix.**

* * *

"Rodney! He can take you he's the fastest in Dream Street you could be there and back in less than ten minuets" Buddy said.

"Hey slow down Rodney still has that grudge against me for beating him in that race" Phoenix reminded Buddy.

"Well he's never said no to helping Network or Snowy so he has to" Buddy said.

"Ok I'll ask" Phoenix sighed hoping he wouldn't say no.

She found Rodney in Peek-a-boo Park.

"Hi" Phoenix said turning into her human form.

Rodney looked up at Phoenix.

"Hi" he said.

"Rodney I need your help with something" Phoenix said.

"_oh boy that did not sound confident_" her brain told her.

"What homework is it?" Rodney asked bored.

"It isn't homework" Phoenix replied.

Rodney smiled.

"Good so what can I help you with?" Rodney asked.

Phoenix explained why she needed Rodney's help but after she had explained Rodney had a look of pure fear on his face.

"T-t-the -B-b-black F-f-f-forest" he said shaking.

"yeah why?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I c-can't go there I-I had a bad experience there once" Rodney explained.

"Well I'll be with you nothing will harm you I promise" Phoenix said.

"Ok" Rodney gulped and took Phoenix into the Black Forest but at a slower pace than normal.

"Come on Rodney where did the fearless warrior of Dream Street go?" Phoenix asked.

"_I cant tell her I must not tell he I wont tell her_" Rodney thought to himself.

"hello anyone in today?" Phoenix asked.

Rodney stayed quiet.

"_Ok now he is really worrying me" _Phoenix told herself.

As they neared the forest Rodney almost ran back but Phoenix stopped him.

"Rodney pull yourself together Network, Snowy and Half Pint are counting on us" Phoenix said sternly.

By now Rodney was trembling but he knew Phoenix was right he had to go on for his friends.


	5. Good and Evil in the woods

**A/N: I don't own Rodney he belongs to platinum films, however Blood Tie and Phoenix belong to me.**

* * *

Rodney slowly made his way into The Black Forest.

"Come on Rodney where'd the fearless warrior of Dream Street go?" Phoenix asked.

Rodney didn't respond, he just wanted to get back to Dream Street.

"Hey anybody in there?" Phoenix asked.

Rodney again didn't respond.

"Ok now he's really worrying me" Phoenix muttered.

After a few hours a foul smell loomed in the air.

"Oh man what stinks?" Rodney asked.

"The flowers, we must be close" Phoenix replied.

However when the two found the flowers a dark spirit made himself known.

"Well well hot rod, we meet again and look you've even brought my worst ememy to my home. You're still as thick as last time I see" a dark purple wolf with blood red ear tips, tail, muzzle, chest and paws said walking over.

Rodney gulped and backed away.

Phoenix growled and turned into a golden dragoness.

"Rodney stay back, I can't risk you getting hurt" she said, her voice slightly deeper.

Rodney nodded and watched as the two spirits started fighting.

"Light stirke" Phoenix called sending hundrend of small lightning blots at the Wolf of Darkness.

However the wolf used his thunder blocck move to block most of the attacks, but Phoenix's attacks blasted through weakening him.

The Wolf of Darkness growled and shot a dak purple light at Phoenix while Phoenix shot a golden light at the Wolf of Darkness.

The two attacks met to create a orb combined with gold and dark purple light.

"Come on Phoen I know you can do it, I believe in you" Rodney called.

That gave Phoenix the power she needed to turn the Wolf of Darkness back into his original form a dark purple milk float with blood red letters spelling Blood Tie.

"He's a" Rodney said shocked.

Phoenix returned into her original form and nodded.

"Come on lets get these flowers before he wakes up" she said.

"Gladly" Rodney said and raced off with Phoenix a few minutes later.


	6. Working miracle's

**Note I do NOT own any Dream Street characters they all belong to the original creators I do however own Phoenix, Network, Snowy and Dylan.**

* * *

After finding the flowers which had blue petals a orange centre and yellow leaves the two ran back to Dream Street as fast as they could.

When they got back Phoenix had seven minuets to make the cure.

Phoenix made it in five minuets and gave it to her friends.

After her friends had the cure given to them the sun was going down but Phoenix had to do one other thing before she settled down to sleep.

Getting the smell off her and Rodney who now smelt like they had been sprayed by a skunk.

"Come on I've got some magic water that will take this smell away" Phoenix said.

"As long as I stay in Dream Street I'm happy" Rodney said.

A few minuets later the smell was gone.

"Phoenix" Rodney said.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked.

"Thank you for saving me today" Rodney said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rodney?" Phoenix joked.

"Ha ha ha" Rodney said and went off to sleep.

"_Well Phoenix this is something to tell Dylan and Half Pint about" _Phoenix said to herself before falling asleep in Peek-a-boo Park.

The next morning Phoenix woke up when she noticed a white shape in front of her.

"Morning Phoenix" Half Pint said.

"Half Pint your ok" Phoenix said relieved.

"Yes both Snowy and Network are recovering as well" Daisy said.

Phoenix did a sigh of relief.

"Now come on you have ten minuets before you have to go" Daisy said.

"Aww cant I just sleep? Oh well it might be Wednesday but two more days and its the weekend" Phoenix said.

Just then the three saw Snowy running over to them.

"I thought you said she couldn't run" Phoenix said.

"She can't?" Daisy said confused.

"The flowers can fix any problem even Snowy's undeveloped lungs" Half Pint said.

Snowy squeaked happily.

Phoenix smiled and gently rubbed Snowy's head.

"Thank you" Daisy whispered she wanted the rest of Dream Street to find out for themselves the miracle that Snowy had.

A bit later Phoenix arrived at Buddy's Depot.

"You ready?" Buddy asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Phoenix said.

"Ok lets go then" Buddy said.

"Remember its Thursday so I'm going to my homework club" Phoenix said.

"You know you could always do it here" Teck suggested.

"No thanks where would be the fun in that" Phoenix said trying to be funny.

"Ok hop in" Buddy said clearly not impressed.

"That old joke is never going to work is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope" Buddy said.

When the two got to Phoenix's school Dylan was waiting for her.

"Early again I see" he said.

"I know and you wont believe what happened to me yesterday" Phoenix said just as the bell rang.

"Uh oh see you later" Buddy said before disappearing.

"So you gonna tell me or leave me in the dark?" Dylan asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath and started to explain the whole thing.

The End


End file.
